ShadowClan Archive 4
Archive 4 for ShadowClan ---- Eagledawn looked at Darkshine. "Bad luck. It's alright, happens to everyone," she told, then glancing at Honeypetal in surprise. The she-cat rushed over to help her. "Are you alright?" she asked, remembering when she fell out of a tree. ~Eagledawn Mothstar halted, his ears picking up a light thumpth. He turned, his eyes sparked with curiousity. The tom peered out from the fronds, he couldn't help but flush with amusement at Honeypetal, his whiskers quivering. "Be careful, Honeypetal. We don't want cats raining from trees." Mothstar mewed, his fur ruffling with amusement. He turned intent again on his prey, his ears pricking forward again. The loner scent swathed into his way again, and the tom backed up, his hackles rising. The scent is everywhere. ''Mothstar clenched his teeth, scanning the undergrowth for any traces of the loner's stay. ''Someone needs to keep an eye on that cat. ''He mused, his thoughts crawling back to Hawkshadow. ''Could it be? No, he is a loyal warrior. ''The tom thought, now sitting back on his haunches as his whiskers twitched. His pelt prickled with suspicion, Mothstar couldn't get himself to get over the thought. --Mothstar "I'm fine," Honeypetal responded to Darkshine with a small nod before picking up her prey, lowering her head as Mothstar made his comment. "A little too late for that." She murmured quietly in an amused tone, padding out of the ferns. The ruddy ticked tabby had to admit, she did feel like she was in pain. Her hind leg burned as she walked, so she put little weight on it, acting as if nothing had happened and as if she felt nothing at all. ''I'm in the presence of ''Mothstar, I can't act weak in front of him!'' Honeypetal thought, flattening her ears.Silverstar 00:21, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Breezeheart padded out of camp into the woods. She scanned the area as soon as she was deep. She heard a rustling in the bushes and crouched low to the ground. Suddenly a large frog hobbled its way out into the open, but she saw that its' back right hind leg was twisted at an odd angle. She winced, thinking of her own leg being twisted. A sudden wave of sadness washed over her. Slowly, she backed up and padded the opposite direction. She trotted over to a patch of sodden grass near the lake and sat there for I while, pawing at the mud that made her paws sticky and muddy brown.~Breezeheart Her thoughts trailed off through sight and sound. Her ears flattened. What was that ringing sound? She shook her head. "Does anyone else hear that...?" Ravenheart half mumbled to herself, the ringing grew louder and louder. ~Ravenheart Hawkshadow sat outside of camp, his ears flattened slightly as he worried about Dapplestream. Mothstar would recognize her, right? So he wouldn't chase her off, and forgive me for lying? The thought of his lies made Hawkshadow cringe. He prayed to StarClan that Mothstar would understand and allow Dapplestream to stay if he ever found her. The dark blue-gray tom shook his head before lapping at a paw to get his mind off his worries.Silverstar 01:38, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Ravenheart coughed , the taste of blood formed onto her tongue. "What's going on -" she stared at the ground below her, splattered with blood like a droplet hitting the ground in a early New-leaf mourning . "Was that me.... No it couldn't..." Her head pulsed with pain and she let out a painful yowl. (:y ) ~Ravenheart Hawkshadow flinched in surprised, jolted out of his thoughts as a yowl split into the air. Who was that?! Was it Dapplestream or Mothstar? With dark-furred tom leaped to his paws, gazing around in confusion and worry. He raced around until finding a black molly, blinking at her in confusion. "Um...Are you ok?!"Silverstar 01:58, March 24, 2015 (UTC) (let me get to the point. I am killing off Raven ;y) she stared at the tom with a hiss. "Does it look like I'm ok?" She inched her claws into the ground as the headache slowly faded away. ~Ravenheart Hawkshadow flattened his ears. "Gee, I'm sorry...I'll go and get help at camp." (Heh, he won't be fast enough) The dark-furred tom turned, and without waiting for a response, raced off towards camp.Silverstar 02:10, March 24, 2015 (UTC) ( Aww :c ) Mothstar blinked, his tail gently fixed under the undergrowth as he stared into the canopy. The scent still loomed overhead, and he finally concluded to follow the scent. Something in the scent seemed familiar, but Mothstar couldn't get to the point. The leader's memory was jogged, suddenly he spotted a strand of thick fur snagged on a thorn bush. Swiftly, the tabby bounded up to the multi-colored fur, sniffing it. The scent was definitely on there. Clenching his teeth, Mothstar scanned the forest again. --Mothstar Honeypetal quietly walked/limped after her leader, gazing at him curiously. She then spotted the dappled fur, and gave Mothstar a confused look. "Who's fur...is that...?" She asked silently, leaning forward to give it a curious sniff. The scent was vaguely familiar, making the ruddy she-cat flattened her ears.Silverstar 02:14, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Mothstar whipped around, his shoulder fur rising. He forced himself to relax when he recognized Honeypetal. "I don't know, the scent's been popping up everywhere." He mewed, turning back to the snagged fur. He turned his head, his ears angling towards the fronds. Mothstar leaned over, sniffing out the loner's scent. "Honeypetal, do you... know where Hawkshadow's been going lately?" He asked dumbly, his stare blunt. --Mothstar Darkshine pricked her ears, padding over to where the leader stood. She sniffed the ground. "I know whereHawkshadow's been." She stared into the blank eyes ((>w< Mothy is acting silly.)) Of the leader. "Yesterday I saw him talking to a she-cat. S-she scratched my nose." The queen tipped her head to show her scarred nose. "She reminded me of Dapplestar..." Her voice broke. "She claimed not to remember and Hawkshadow was trying to force Firewish away as if he were hiding something." She inspected the bushes closely, looking for the loner's bright calico fur.★Darкsнïne★ 02:33, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Honeypetal flattened her ears and shook her head slowly. "No, I didn't know about this at all...We rarely talk. Clearly they aren't mates, Hawkshadow always says he's a grey-heteroromantic, meaning he doesn't fall in love." She then paused, gazing up at her leader. "Mothstar...Do you believe in reincarnation?"Silverstar 02:47, March 24, 2015 (UTC) (*teleportation powers. * yeeee. And don't feel bad Mothstar. Ravenheart deserves what's coming to her. ) "Well I certainly don't. " she approached the cats calmly, her head lowered and her tongue licking the droplets of blood that she coughed from her chin. "Dapplestar is DEAD. And I watched it happen. There are a lot of scents out there , and a lot of cats that look like her but AREN'T her. "~ Ravenheart Mothstar cocked his head in confusion. He didn't understand what Honeypetal was reffering to, but he nodded anyway. His ears perked backwards when he saw Ravenheart. "I do, but I can't tell who's been reincarnated. It's up to StarClan's will." He mewed again, his hard stare returning his gaze again. Then Mothstar turned to Darkshine, who's fur was bristling. "So, Hawkshadow was ''with the loner?" Mothstar grimaced, disbelief edging his mew. "And she harmed the Clan?" Mothstar was now narrowing his eyes, his tail began to lash in fury. "The loner is definitely a threat. We need to find her." The dark tabby mewed with his long whiskers twitching. The dark tom bounded over to Darkshine, his tail gently placed on her shoulder. "Did you see anything else? Was Hawkshadow trying to conceal her?" He asked in a low, calm tone so he would not overwhelm the she-cat. Suspicious was numbing hard on his chest. --Mothstar She let out a small hiss. "This cat is no risk to the clan. It hardly hurt her! You should know better than to expect it is harmful when it could be useful to the clan. Don't judge it before you see it!" ~Ravenheart Mothstar looked past Darkshine, his gaze locked on Ravenheart. "You're right, I shouldn't start assuming things. But this loner's been lurking in our territory for a long time, you don't know if they are dangerous or not too. They even threatened one of your Clanmates, who knows what this loner poses in the future?" The tom turned back to Darkshine, his fur now fully bristled. "The scent's appearing everywhere too, they have been traspassing too. We've scent-marked, so that loner must have an idea that this area is ours." He countered, his whiskers twitching. Mothstar flicked his ear, his gaze hardened with thought. "We need to ask Hawkshadow a few questions, and track down this loner." --Mothstar "Well" the queen stuttered. "He was more protective in a way like I don't want anyone to see her. I don't know." She looked away. Her thoughts soon spread through her mind. She didn't want Hawkshadow in trouble. "Anyways," she informed the leader. "Its just a small scratch. She's just scared. And maybe confused." She felt pity for the young warrior. "Hawkshadow just needs a real friend. Maybe she reaches out for him." Darkshine always noticed how Hawkshadow wandered around d lonely. "Don't. I-i don't want him in trouble.~Darky "Protective? He was protective alright. This means he ''lied ''in order to protect his friend." Mothstar swished his tail uncomfortably. "I don't want this loner setting a paw in our territory anymore, they cause too much conflict." He hissed, something caught in his throat. The tom stood up, his shoulders stiff. The fur along his spine bristling with apprehension. "The scent leads to this area over here, and it's very fresh too." Mothstar called out from his shoulder, spotting a make-shift den which was deliberately built, the scent was skewed all over it. "I think I've found them." --Mothstar Lunarkit hobbled out of the nursery. "Hi!" The little she-cat mewed to every passing cat she saw. She ran up to Kestrelkit back in the nursery. "Hi!" She squeaked enthusiastically. She jumped up and down, up and down. "Can you play with me? Pllllleeeeeeeese?" She pleaded.~Lunarkit She let out a cough and growled, walking away from the group slowly. "I'm going back to camp. See ya lat-" she flattened her ears. The ringing in her head started up again. Ravenheart collapsed. She... Her legs went numb. ~Ravenheart Honeypetal shifted uncomfortably. "Well, Mothstar, you can't exactly blame Hawkshadow for trying to seek out friends and being protective of the only one he has...Think about it, the poor soul lost his mother, father, and brother, and now he has nobody. Besides, he's been loyal to us for moons, so loyal he didn't follow his only living family member to RiverClan...He's gotta see something in her, and not just friendship and certainly not love, since he's a grey-heteroromantic." The ruddy ticked tabby pointed out, remaining pressed against the ground, her paws neatly placed underneath her chest, ears flattened against her delicate skull. She flinched as she heard a thud behind her, and tured to see a black molly, limp on the ground. "M-Mothstar!!" Meanwhile, back at camp, Hawkshadow hurried inside, his mint-green eyes round with fear. "I-I need a Medicine Cat, someone's not ok!"'Silverstar' 21:54, March 24, 2015 (UTC) (HOLD ON. IM NOT DEAD YET.) She let out a groan , a soft shivering breath escaped from her mouth. "W-Where am I.....? Where's Smokestar ? I was just...why can't I move...." The world seemed to spin around her , the she-cat soonly fainting afterward. ~Ravenheart Dapplestream slowly began to wake up, muttering under her breath in irritation. The sound of meowing was louder than expected and the scent Hawkshadow sometimes carried around was strong and bothersome, giving her a headache. She became worried and anxious. ''This is not happening. She thought. She began to dig a hole under the thorns she had build around and was quickly finding an easy scape route. As she went out of the hole and into the woods, she climbed up a pine tree and began to move her way up and downwind from the cat's noses. She remembered how Firewish had somehow been able to scent both her and Hawkshadow up on the tree, so she was not going to risk it this time. When she got closed to the frozen lake, she slowly climbed down and sat near the bank. The ice was slightly thawed but she just stared on, her tail curling around her body as she sat down. - Dapple Mothstar, now distracted by Honeypetal, left the den and turned over to his Clanmates. His green eyes widened in worry as he saw the unconscious Ravenheart sloped on the ground. His fur began to bristle, and his fear scent almost choked him. Mothstar streaked over to the she-cat, his ears angeling towards her. "Someone get the Medicine cat!" He chimed, sitting back on his haunches. His thoughts were only focused on Ravenheart, he didn't want to lose a Clanmate, right after he was made leader so soon. Thinking of contributing something, the tabby leader grabbed moss of a tree, searing through the bark with his claws. He quickly shuffled the moss into his jaws and soaked it in a near by puddle. With moss dripping in his jaws, the tom lowered it to Ravenheart's muzzle, deliberately dripping some of the water into her mouth. --Mothstar (Rper's inactive, I think, so he'll just drag her out and we'll act like he's doing something :P) Hawkshadow, currently being very frantic and nervous, exploded into Spottedpath's den, his eyes still round "E-Emergency, we have an emergency, Spottedpath!!" He meowed, practically dragging the molly out of her den.---- Meanwhile, Honeypetal felt a little dizzy from the scent and sight of such blood. She kept little weight on her injured paw, but didn't hold it in the air to make it super obvious, she didn't want to seem weak. "Is there anything I can do to help? Cobwebs? More moss?" She asked her leader in a worried tone, eyes narrowing.Silverstar 00:12, March 25, 2015 (UTC) (I feel important. OwO but really Ravenheart is just an ass. ) ~Ravenheart Crabpaw burst through the scent border obliviously as he dove at the squirrel, claws outstretched. After killing it and burrying it for later, he continued, determined to catch as much prey as possible. He stalked through the pine trees, crinkling his nose at the repulsive scent that scorched his senses. After walking for quite some time, he picked up the scent of another small rodent. After identifying it as a mouse, he quickly spotted it and began to stalk towards it. He sprang when he was close enough, and killed it with a bite to the neck. After burying it, he continued on in search of more prey.-Crabpaw(riverclan everyone) (He should, like, attack Honeypetal. :P) (No, grr) (Why not) (Someone border patrol him...) Mothstar turned his head to Honeypetal, his eyes white-rimmed with terror. "I don't know, I'm not a Medicine Cat." He mewed, his tone shaking under the pressure. His breathing wavered, his ears angled as he smelled a drifted scent. RiverClan? ''Mothstar was flustered. "Honeypetal, Darkshine, keep watch over Ravenheart. Try to get her to camp." He wasn't aware of Honeypetal's injury, he was too intent on the intruder. "Someone's intruding." The leader sneered hastly, his tail whipped backwards as he followed the fresh scent. He spotted Crabpaw, an unknown young russet tom. He lowered his head, his eyes narrowing as he stood out of site. Mothstar snarled silently as he spotted the prey in his jaws. --Mothstar Her chest arose up and down, her tail twitching silently as she "slept".~Ravenheart ((Crabpaw is Dapplestream's unknown miracle)) - Dapple (( I will find you, and I will kill you. )) --Mothstar ((((Crabpaw is Dapplestream's unknown miracle)) - Dapple) dapple what does this even mean?) Crabpaw continued on, opening his jaws from time to time to take in the scents of the forest, trying to pick out prey scent through the rank stench that laced every surrounding. "What is that horrible smell?" Crabpaw hissed, crinkling up his nose and shaking his head. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance. ''If this gross smell wasn't everywhere, maybe I'd be able to find something to hunt!-Crabpaw Honeypetal flattened her ears sadly as she gazed down at the dying cat. "...Stay safe..." She quietly murmured after Mothstar, closing her eyes. There was nothing she could do, her injury wouldn't allow her to run for help. Meanwhile, Hawkshadow pelted on with the medicine cat, his heart pounding.Silverstar 02:24, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Darkshine noded and bent down to lap the dark cat's fur like a kit which she was good at.★Darкsнïne★ 03:07, March 25, 2015 (UTC) .... Lick me like one of your French girls.....) ~Ravenheart (( —_— I'm not French. I'm a Californian.))★Darкsнïne★ 03:19, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Eagledawn was preoccupied by Ravenheart, until a particularly familiar scent crossed her nose. Instantly, she turned around and traced it, finding a young russet tom, fairly large but not large enough to be a warrior. She crouched down behind a tree so that the RiverClan trespasser couldn't see her as she spoke. "Excuse me," Eagledawn mewed, "but you're on ShadowClan territory." ~Eagledawn Crabpaw spun around at the she-cat's voice. "Who's there?" He hissed, unsheathing his claws. "Come out and face me!"-Crabpaw Mothstar was surprised at Eagledawn's confident call. Feeling like a coward, the tom kneaded the frosty ground with his claws. Shaking away the thought, he cleared his throat and padded forward, lifting his chin and puffing out his fur. He bored his stare into the russet-tom, his ears pricking forward as if they were aimed on him. "The warrior is right, you're tresspassing on our land." He shook his head, his grey pelt ruffled under the sun's blaze. Mothstar raked his gaze down to the tom's prey. "And you've been hunting as well?" This is the second time a RiverClan ''apprentice ''strolled onto our territory. ''"I advise you leave or face battle." He added with a darker tone, the gray tabby towering over the apprentice. --Mothstar (I really wanna fight, I'm bored and I want Crabpaw to learn respect.) Crabpaw spun around to face Mothstar. He looked at the grey tabby up and down with his green gaze. "Are you threatening me?" He hissed, pulling his ears back. He looked around the pine trees that surrounded him, and let out a small grunt. "Why do you even bother protecting your territory? It smells horrible here, and your prey is tiny!" He looked at the small mouse he had just killed. Then he looked back at the tom, narrowing his eyes. He hooked the mouse up with one paw and threw it towards Mothstar, the mouse dropping in front of his paws. "Here, you should have it." It almost seemed as if Crabpaw was being nice, until a smug look crossed his face, a grin forming along with it. "It doesn't look like you can catch any on your own, anyway."-Crabpaw Breezeheart was alerted at the scent of RiverClan. She raced over and there she saw Mothstar and Eagledawn facing a russet tom. "Wha-What are you doing here on ShadowClan territory?!?" She hissed although her sweet scent didn't really do well with her aggressive look. She glared harder at the russet-furred tom. "Get out! Or there will be a battle you don't want!" She mewed more calmly. ''Calm down Breezeheart... Calm down... Don't be aggressive... Wait until he makes his decision... she thought, still glaring at him.~Breezeheart (i dont know if i should just respond to breeze or wait for moth...)-white Mothstar ingored the tom's feeble threats. The well-built tabby shuffled his paws, his gaze piercing the toms'. His lip slightly curled, and his teeth glistened. His whiskers trembling, the tom calmy kept his tone. "You must be brave to criticize a whole Clan like that, something I admire. But you, are definitely reaching foolish to this point." To empahize, the tom stared at him in silence, his claws slightly unsheathing from their tendons. They curled into the ground, the earth revealing a slit. "RiverClan needs to teach their apprentices respect, some mouse-brains ''are too ignorant to understand." Mothstar seared his tail to and fro, the fur along his stealthy spine rising to its full stance. "I advise you flee before you feel our claws in your pelt." He sneered, his fur now fully ruffled as if he looked like a snarling badger. The tom took a menancing step forward, his eyes now glazed with anger. His whiskers twitched, as if they were mocking. --Mothstar (I'm the fasted responder of all the wild west.) Crabpaw hissed feriously at the tom's words. "Riverclan is the strongest clan there is! My father made sure of that!" He narrowed his eyes into a scowl, preparing himself for a fight. He unsteathed his long front claws, and bushed up his pelt to make himself bigger. "Fleeing is for cowards, and I'm no coward!"-Crabpaw(please respond quickly I have dinner soon.) (Say that one more time) Mothstar was now surprised at the tom's pride. He was flustered, and he flattened his fur slightly, spitting before the russet-tom. "You make RiverClan look like fools." He retorted, his gaze edged with fury. His hackles rised, the tom swept his tail furiously now. ''Go on like that and have a taste of pain. ''Mothstar thought silently, disappointed that the tom was half his height. Circling him, the tom kept his gaze steady on him, his mocking gaze returning. --Mothstar (say what?) Crabpaw snarled viscously as he dropped into a crouch. "Most of Riverclan ''are ''fools!" His eyes shined like fire as he curled his lip and let out a small growl. "I'll fight any Shadowclan scum that wants to!"-Crabpaw "Your tongue is dirtier than mouse-droppings." Mothstar gaze the tom an absurd glance before continuing. "You are not fit to carry the title of RiverClan, I'm surprised they actually accept you into their Clan. StarClan forbid you call them fools." He lashed his tail again, his fur bristling quite heavilly. His ears were pricked forward, his whiskers twitching in that mocking state. Mothstar turned to his warriors who were concealed in the bushes. He nodded, gesturning them forward. --Mothstar Dapplestream began to hear a lot of cats in the distance. Perhaps the cats were not quite finished. She stretched, her long foreclaws extending and breaking the thin, thawing ice. She turned away from the frozen lake and padded back to where all the comotion. Her motivation to see what was going on came from her curious mind to find something exciting to do. As she got near, she climbed a pine tree and was almost not too far but not too close to the cats. She was basically right on top of them, her eyes turning to slits. Her amusement had just begun and she smiled as she watched both the young tom and the leader snarl at one another. A thought that was unlike her, came from out of nowhere. ''Why is there an apprentice fighting a leader? Why is the leader even fighting the young tom and encouraging him on? Why not chase him off? She shook her head at the desperate questions that were not her own. She let out a small grunt, keeping her ears flattened. - Dapple Hawkshadow's paws thundered against the ground as he ran, the wind buffeting his dark fur. "This way, hurry!" He cried to the medicine cat. He eventually skidded to a halt in front of the dying cat's body, Honeypetal's eyes round with surprise. Hawkshadow planted, while the medicine cat followed...little did the warrior know, he was too late.Silverstar 01:26, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Breezeheart nodded and stepped out. "RiverClan accepts you? Your so disrespectful and smell bad." She taunted and waved her tail in front of the russet-furred tom's face. "Ha!" She scowled. "Mothstar? May I attack... If he attacks?"~Breezeheart Crabpaw looked past Mothstar quickly, and for the first time he noticed several pairs of eyes, glinting through the bushes. "You need back up to fight me?" He snarled as he began to creep forward. "Coward!" He hissed wildly as he launched himself at the grey tom, forepaws outstretched. He hadn't learned any fighting moves so far, not even the basic counters. All he had to go on was his instincts. He slashed Mothstar across the muzzle before dropping back into a crouch, ready to defend against a counter.-Crabpaw Icyclaw hurried after Crabpaw, swimming across the river and into ShadowClan territory. Then she saw Crabpaw, being circled by the new ShadowClan leader. "Crabpaw! Crabpaw what have you gotten yourself into?!?" She screeched in horror as she neared. She gazed at him and that gaze hardened. "Er... Um... Mothstar? Crabpaw didn't mean to... Can you let him go...? Please...?" She fixed her gaze on Mothstar with a pleading expression. Icyclaw11 (talk) 01:33, March 26, 2015 (UTC) ((Icy, try to make your rp so they fight, because they want to. And can I do something?????? I'm so bored of doing nothing!)) Kestrelkit groaned. "Lunarkit?" She asked. She ran up to tumble as they rolled on the mats of moss.~Kestrelkit Mothstar's muzzle stung hard, but he tried his best not to flinch. Blood trickled down his maw, his eyes lit ablaze with fury. He shouldered past Icyclaw, sneering and spitting with incomplete awareness. The well-built tom was now in a trance, his claws slid farther down from their tendons. He halted, swiping his large paw at the back of his head, swatting him so hard that the tom staggered backwards, a wound appearing swiftly at the base of his neck. Mothstar stood back, flickering his burning gaze to the tom who was now outstretched on the floor. Realization swept through him that he had hit the tom too hard. Fear gripped his chest as he blinked at Icyclaw. --Mothstar Crabpaw fell to the ground, his body completely limp for a few moments. He groaned before staggering back to his paws. He shook his dizziness away quickly before leaping back at the tom, snarling angrily as he landed on the tom's back. He bit down on Mothstar's scruff while digging his claws into his shoulders and lower back.-Crabpaw "Oh, you! I'll get you!" Lunarkit squeaked and they tumbled out of the nursery in a ball of fluff. "Kestrelkit! Wanna pretend that RiverClan or NightClan are invading?" She mewed excitedly.~Lunarkit Ravenheart's eyes fluttered open. "What happened...?" She let out a slight groan as the she-cat got to her paws. "And why was I on the ground? What's going in here?" She started to stretch her claws. ~Ravenheart Mothstar grunted in annoyance as the smaller tom scrabbled at his back. He swiftly whipped around, the tom loosening his grip. He reared backwards, jerking the tom easily off his shoulders. Pinning the tom down his his paws, his claws curled against his fur. The leader bored his gaze into the tom, the blood from his muzzle caking around his maw. "You're crazier than a fox in a fit. Too bad only one Clanmate came looking for you." He snarled as he angled his ears towards Icyclaw. The tom stepped off the russet apprentice, grabbing him by the scruff and hauling him over to Icyclaw. He spat out the russet fur as he glared at her. "Take him back, and make sure he never trespasses again." Mothstar hissed, his voice crackling with anger. --Mothstar Icyclaw watched them fight in horror and swiftly took Crabpaw by the scruff. "Th-thank you Mothstar." She trembled and raced back towards camp. She dropped Crabpaw at Ripplefrost's paws. "Here." She panted.Icyclaw11 (talk) 03:36, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Crabpaw yowled in anger as Icyclaw picked him up, and he was able to thrash his way out of her grip. "I don't need to be carried!" He hissed at her, then set his gaze back on Mothstar with a growl. "I will be back, when I'm a warrior. And we will see who wins then." Crabpaw left those as his final words, and began to pad off. Suddenly he stopped and looked back, "you can keep the mouse." He meowed calmly, hiding his rage that his fight had been interrupted. "I got a squirrel further towards the border." He turned back around, and padded off again, picking up his squirrel along the way, back into Riverclan territory.-Crabpaw Her eyes remained fixed on Crabpaw. There was something unusual. His determination and pride was very strong. This was ShadowClan, of course. Even if Dapplestream didn't know, they were cats who had a reason to fight out of nowhere. Some cats were more soft than others. Dapplestream moved away from her branch and moved to another tree, staying downwind again. She climbed down when she was far enough and went back to the lake. When she approached, she saw her scratch marks in the bank and the cracked ice from before, now gone and turned to water. - Dapple Mothstar, who's muzzle was caked with blood, turned around and gestured for his Clanmates to leave. He quickly marked the border, the ShadowClan scent becoming overwhelming. He twitched his whiskers before turning around to head to Camp. The leader paused, groping at the large pools of blood. Mothstar pinned his ears down, his lip curling as a sharp growl escaped his throat. Remembering Ravenheart, the tom fastened his gait, arriving soonly at the area. --Mothstar Honeypetal rose to her paws as Mothstar made his way through the bracken. What happened? His muzzle was cut, and he had a few other scratches as well. She met up with him quickly, eyes narrowed with worry. "Hawkshadow just arrived with the Medicine Cat...But she fears it's too late." The ruddy ticked tabby paused, having an urge to help clean the leader's wounds. He was hurt, and it made her upset and worried. "Are you alright, Mothstar?" Honeypetal asked, turning to make her way over to Ravenheart and the rest.Silverstar 22:29, March 26, 2015 (UTC) ((Medicine Cat is inactive, so we'll just have to pretend.)) Mothstar blinked at the she-cat, embarrassment prickling at his pelt. "Oh, no no. I'm fine. Just a few scratches." He nodded to her, making his way past the ruddy ticked tabby with his tail held high. "Ravenheart?" The leader mewed, his eyes widening as he held his breath. Sighing, the grey tabby turned to Honeypetal, his whiskers quivering with apprehension. "I am not sure, best if we let the Medicine Cat examine her." --Mothstar Honeypetal nodded, her head bowed. "Well, um...A-At least let me help you, I know how to use cobwebs, that's it." She mewed, growing hot with embarrassment as she quickened her pace, padding towards a bush. Peering underneath it, the ruddy she-cat spotted some cobwebs. After de-spidering them, she approached her leader nervously, her ears flattened slightly. Hawkshadow, on the other hand, sat beside the Medicine Cat, watching him/her examine Ravenheart.Silverstar 22:34, March 26, 2015 (UTC) (No one reads mah rps .3. I'm awake) Ravenheart twitched her tail in annoyance. "Am I not going to get an answer on why I was on the ground." She stares at Mothstar for a second then shakes her head. "Mothflight.. I thought you just went out on a hunting patrol? Where's Dapplestar?" Her ears started twitching uncontrollably. "I'd like to talk to her if you don't mind." ~Ravenheart Darkshine shook her head. "You really don't know?" Darkshine nudged Ravenheart up. "You collapsed breathing horribly and your pelt was shaking." Darkshine sighed. She padded out of the den to Mothstar. "Rest. I want to talk about Ravenheart." Darkshine lapped his slightly blood stained pelt. The taste of blood filled her mouth. Almost spitting I out, she dug her paws into the snow. Then she rubbed it on the leader's back. The dried blood soon dripped into the snow. "Help me Honeypetal?" ★Darкsнïne★ 00:07, March 27, 2015 (UTC) "It's Mothstar now," He corrected her, lifting his chin. "Dapplestar?" The leader mewed, confusion prickling at his pelt. He shook his head, turning to Darkshine as she applied the snow. Mothstar winced at the chilly tang of the snow, his wound began to throb again. He turned, his limbs trembling with exhaustion. "Thank you, Darkshine." The leader mewed, the muzzle across his scar barely visible. "We need to get Ravenheart to Camp, she's more important now." Mothstar mewed in a solemn tone, nodding to Honeypetal as he shifted his gaze to Ravenheart. --Mothstar Honeypetal nodded at Darkshine, approaching the molly and Mothstar to help with her leader's wounds. She gently pressed cobwebs against the still-bleeding wounds, her eyes narrowed slightly while doing so. It felt like quite an honor to help clean the wounds of her leader/crush, but this was a serious matter, and serious she was.---- Hawkshadow stepped forward, nodding at Mothstar as he met his gaze calmly. "I can carry her back to camp."Silverstar 17:53, March 27, 2015 (UTC) (I completely forgot I had a cat in this clan... Moth, Skykit needs to be apprenticed, but now is a bad time because of raven and stuff..)-White ((Kind of like when moth and dark dragged rainfall.)) Darkshine nodded. "Let's go Ravenheart. You must be treated." She lapped quickly at Mothstar's back to ease the chill of the snow and started to padtward the camp.★Darкsнïne★ 20:37, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Kestrelkit nodded. "I, Kestrelstar name you Lunareclipse! You are now a full warrior! Oh no! RiverClan is attacking!" She paused to think. "Let's claw them to shreds!" Kestrelkit hurdled herself onto a ball of moss, growling.~Kestrelkit Lunarkit squeaked excitedly. "Yeah! Lets get them!" She hurled herself at a ball of moss next to the one that Kestrelkit just tackled.~Lunarkit ((Yeah, I know. You could start roleplaying as a kit. Then maybe I could apprentice you later.)) Mothstar gave a curt nod of gratefullness to Honeypetal and Darkshine before mewing to Hawkshadow. "Thank you, Hawkshadow." Mothstar had completely forgot about the loner and Hawkshadow, but he pressed on, the wounds stinging slightly against his pelt. "Let's return to Camp." He ordered, signaling with his tail as he angled his ears. --Mothstar Hawkshadow nodded, lowering himself to the ground so they could push Ravenheart onto his back. Once the black she-cat was on, the dark blue-gray tom rose to his paws once more, slowed down by the weight of another cat. Honeypetal gave both Hawkshadow and Mothstar a small nod before trotting off after the other warriors, her tail waving slightly as she walked.Silverstar 21:35, March 27, 2015 (UTC) ((I'm already Kesl and you have to pick a deputy before the night.I'm so eager who you will! Pick!)) Kestrelkit tumbled over into a bush. "I'll get you!" Kestrelkit squealed and leaped out of the bushes, accidentally bowling over Lunarkit. "Die--- Lunarkit?" ~Kestrelkit Category:Archives